


Beautiful liar, beautiful pain

by IrinaDeMessey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrinaDeMessey/pseuds/IrinaDeMessey
Summary: Pouvait-on dire qu'on avait réussi sa vie même si cette dernière était basée sur un mensonge ? Cette question trottait dans la tête de Seamus. Ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il ressent, dans son monde, c'est mal, c'est interdit. Mais c'est plus fort que lui : il l'aime. (écrit entre 2016 et 2017)
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Seamus Finnigan, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 1





	Beautiful liar, beautiful pain

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Voici de nouveau une republication de l'OS Deamus "Beautiful Liar".**

**Pour rappel, il s'agit d'une histoire rédigée durant ma terminale (en 2016 ou 2017, je vous avoue que j'ai perdu la date exacte) que j'ai un peu corrigé et retravaillé. N'oubliez pas que ce scénario a été imaginé il y a presque 4 ans, j'étais plus jeune et moins à l'aise avec les mots donc veuillez prendre cette information en compte dans votre jugement.**

**Cet OS s'insère également dans ma fanfic à venir "L'éclosion du lys" mais il peut être lu indépendamment de cette dernière.**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Pouvait-on dire qu'on avait réussi sa vie même si cette dernière était basée sur un mensonge ? C'est la question qui tournait sans cesse dans la tête de Seamus Finnigan. Il avait un travail qu'il aimait, une femme, des enfants, une maison, ses parents étaient fiers de lui, sa vie, bien d'autres se battraient pour l'avoir et l'envieraient. Il était donc très loin d'être un homme pauvre, peu convenable et sans objectifs. Et pourtant…

Cette simulation avait débuté vingt-trois ans plus tôt, dès l'instant où il avait franchi les portes de Poudlard pour une dernière année digne de ce nom, une fois cette dernière reconstruite après la sombre guerre. Il eut des ASPIC satisfaisants et était devenu au bout de quelques années, un des meilleurs employés du Service du détournement de l'artisanat moldu. Il espérait même avoir une chance de succéder à son patron, Mr Arthur Weasley, lorsque ce dernier prendra sa retraite dans quelques années.

Á côté, il s'était avec une des anciennes camarades de Gryffondor, Lavande Brown. La jeune fille avait toujours tapé dans l'œil du jeune homme irlandais mais n'avait jamais eu de réelles chances avec elle. Il avait été son cavalier durant le bal de Noël lors du tournoi des trois sorciers mais la jeune fille s'était peu à peu détournée de lui, commençant à faire les yeux doux à Ron Weasley. Á l'époque de Poudlard, Lavande était une fille plutôt populaire de son année, très jolie, rayonnante, bien qu'un peu commère mais croquant la vie à pleines dents…mais ça, c'était avant. Avant d'être défigurée à vie par le loup-garou et mangemort Fenrir Greyback. Une longue cicatrice rongeant la moitié de son cou pour remonter jusqu'à sa joue droite remplaçait désormais son visage d'antan. Si Hermione Granger n'était pas intervenue pour séparer ce monstre du corps de Lavande, elle n'aurait sans doute pas survécu. Mais au vu des séquelles physiques et psychologiques laissées par cette attaque, Seamus savait que plus d'une fois, Lavande aurait préféré y passer.

Leurs retrouvailles s'effectuèrent lors de la première commémoration de la Deuxième Guerre des Sorciers, qui s'effectuait désormais tous les cinq ans, en deux-mille-deux. Chacun n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, en particulier Lavande. Elle n'était déjà pas revenue pour les ASPIC et avait pendant des mois plus quittée sa demeure, traumatisée par ce corps et ces sentiments parfois bestiaux qui la submergeaient. Seamus voulait redevenir l'adolescent qu'il avait été, Lavande rêvait d'être aimée, finalement, ils s'étaient bien trouvés. Trois ans plus tard, les voilà mariés et avec une enfant en route qui se révélait être une petite fille, nommée Perrine, suivi quatre ans plus tard par Harry. Seamus avait tenu à donner ce nom, pour exprimer sa reconnaissance (et son pardon pour le comportement que Seamus avait eu durant la cinquième année) envers son ami et le sauveur, Harry Potter.

Tout semblait donc aller à la perfection. Sa fille venait de terminer ses examens des BUSE et son frère avait passé sa première année à Gryffondor, maison de toute la famille. Lavande travaillait depuis plus de quinze ans comme employée d'une société spécialisée dans l'astrologie planétaire et reprenait même peu à peu confiance en elle, réussissant à sortir sans avoir honte de ses marques et semblait plus épanouie que jamais. Seamus avait même obtenu une promotion mais en réalité, Mr. Finnigan avait l'impression de vivre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'il était en réalité…incomplet. Ce magnifique tableau possédait en vérité un petit point noir. Point que tout le monde devait ignorer, point que même Seamus avait tenté de combattre en devenant adulte. Point qui, s'il se découvrait, causerait sa déchéance.

Il aimait Lavande et il avait tout fait pour se persuader que personne d'autre ne saurait le rendre heureux…mais c'était un mensonge. Car il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Cet autre qui faisait battre son cœur. Cet autre qui avait fait de lui un menteur. Cet autre qui était sa plus belle et plus déchirante douleur. Cet autre qui ne pouvait pas être réuni à ses côtés.

Il avait toujours eu des bonnes relations avec cet individu, même lorsque Seamus fut un crétin complet comme sa mère en cinquième année, préférant fermer les yeux sur la réalité et ne pas croire au retour de Voldemort. Lui et cette personne étaient restés proches malgré tout car malgré tout, ils étaient amis. Les meilleurs amis. Mais la guerre avait fini par les séparer car l'autre s'était enfui pour sa sécurité. Durant cette période, Seamus n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet de le perdre. Comme il fut si heureux, si soulagé, si choqué de le revoir dans la salle sur Demande quelques heures avant la bataille de Poudlard. Aucune émotion ne pouvait définir ce qu'avait ressenti Seamus Finnigan à ce moment-là... C'est lorsqu'il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces qu'il comprit qu'il était amoureux de lui. Ainsi c'était pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas le partager, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait été jaloux lors des premiers émois amoureux du dernier.

Lorsque Harry Potter fut annoncé mort cette nuit-là, avant que le sombre mage noir revienne avec le corps du survivant, Seamus, sous le choc, s'était réfugié dans sa salle commune pour vider la tête et tenter d'encaisser sur ce qu'il croyait être l'horrible réalité. Il l'avait vu là-bas, lui aussi, bouleversé. Et comme s'il avait été touché par un sort, Seamus se précipita contre lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Comme si ce baiser allait être le dernier de sa vie, comme s'il fallait dire la vérité avant la fin.

Au bout de quelques secondes, réalisant les conséquences désastreuses que pourraient occasionner son geste, Seamus se détacha, craignant d'être sévèrement rejeté et réprimandé. Pourtant, ce furent deux grandes mains qui le ramenèrent contre la personne pour être ensuite embrassé encore plus fort que Seamus ne l'avait fait. Leurs gestes furent brutaux, maladroits, passionnés, si bien qu'ils auraient pu faire l'amour ici, par terre s'il le fallait, malgré la guerre, les morts, les blessures. Au lieu de ça, ils s'enlacèrent dans le lit à baldaquin de Seamus, profitant d'un dernier instant d'intimité avant de retourner se battre. Les mains s'égarèrent, leurs bouches rouges refusaient de se quitter, les gestes étaient doux, intenses, aucun mot ne pouvait résumer ce qu'avait ressenti Seamus durant cette parenthèse. Le temps n'existait plus, à leurs yeux, il n'y avait plus de tristesse, de sorts, de destruction, de peur... Ils n'avaient qu'eux, se cherchant, se redécouvrant, et seulement eux.

Pourtant, à la fin de la bataille, ils se séparèrent. C''était ce qu'il fallait faire et de mieux pour eux. Car ça n'allait pas marcher, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Personne ne les comprendrait. Seamus avait donc essayé de l'oublier, dans les bras de Lavande, dans ce mariage, se persuadant que cela n'était qu'une erreur de jeunesse, qu'il était devenu fou par désespoir et qu'il était désormais normal car ce qu'on s'attendait de chaque sorcier... Mais cet épisode dans la salle commune restait gravé dans sa tête.

Ce ne fut que temporaire car son vieux démon était revenu. Il s'étaient croisés, quelques mois tôt, au ministère. Seamus eut un grand choc en revoyant la personne qui hantait encore ses pensées, toujours aussi magnifique, même vingt-deux ans après. En souvenir de leur amitié, ils burent ensemble un café tout en racontant leur vie qui était finalement, peu intéressante. Chacun avait fait le métier qu'il voulait, mais si l'un avait réussi à se construire une vie, l'autre ne faisait que voyager, en dessinant, toujours seul. Ils se revoyaient de temps en temps, comme des vieux amis qui se battaient pour maintenir une relation bien longtemps dépassée par l'âge et le temps. Á chaque rendez-vous, Seamus se sentait mal à l'aise, trouvant leurs échanges et leurs regards de plus en plus artificiels. Il avait encore envie d'attraper ses lèvres, les caresser, passer sa langue sur chacune d'elles, les embrasser, les capturer sous ses dents, les lécher, les mordre, les tâter, ressentir cette pression qu'exerçait la main de l'autre sur son entre-jambe...

Cela finit par arriver, Seamus craqua lorsqu'une de ses mains frôla celle de l'autre. N'en pouvant plus, il s'était jeté sur sa bouche, savourant cette peau, ressentant le goût du plaisir et de l'interdit qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis longtemps. Aucun ne sut comment cela avait pu se produire en si peu de temps mais lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leurs esprits, ils étaient nus, l'un contre l'autre, essoufflés, sur le canapé du deuxième.

Ils prirent peur l'un pour l'autre. Leur relation était sale, mauvaise mais surtout, interdite dans leur société. Une propagande contre ce type d'union s'effectuait depuis plusieurs années, et pas seulement en Angleterre. Il fallait plus de sorciers, plus de mariages, plus d'enfants car la consanguinité et le nombre de cracmols risquaient de les affaiblir davantage. Faire ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était prendre le risque de devenir des parias, d'être rejeté et prendre le risque de se cacher dans le monde moldu, où ce type d'amour était un peu plus accepté, mais à peine.

Mais ils en avaient aussi assez de mentir et de refouler leurs sentiments. Ce qui venait de se passer en était la preuve : ils ne pouvaient pas oublier, ils s'aimaient, encore et toujours, c'était inévitable. Peu importe qu'ils essayent de se fuir, car même après plus de vingt ans, les sentiments n'étaient pas partis. Ils n'étaient jamais partis.

Le mal était fait maintenant, Seamus avait fichu presque seize ans de mariage en l'air pourtant il ne regrettait rien. Il se sentait presque libéré, complet même. Ce n'était plus un point noir qu'il tentait de dissimuler à tous, car il chérissait cette tâche avec qui il pouvait être lui-même. Si seulement la société pouvait changer…

Dès qu'ils le pouvaient, les deux amants se revoyaient, un après-midi, un soir, parfois Seamus restait dormir la nuit. Lavande devait se douter de quelque chose, mais il s'en moquait presque. Elle devait croire qu'il avait une maîtresse mais jamais elle ne douterait des intentions de cette personne qu'ils avaient cotoyé à l'école ? Et puis, combien de mariages sorciers étaient en réalité des mariages heureux ? Combien étaient ceux qui, à l'époque de ses parents et chez quelques vieilles familles sorcières, se retrouvèrent mariés pour une alliance, à cause d'une grossesse non désirée ou pour cacher quelques sombres penchants ? Seamus aimerait dire la vérité à sa femme mais c'était impossible. Tout avouer, ce serait prendre le risque de perdre la garde de ses enfants, d'être boycotté au travail et d'être renié par sa mère. Sa vraie moitié avait proposé de se réfugier chez les moldus si cela devait arriver mais Seamus doute qu'il puisse comme son véritable amour, facilement s'adapter à ce nouveau monde dont il ne connaissait rien. « Vivons heureux, vivons caché », comme cette phrase était si représentative et si peu agréable...

Seamus s'arrêta devant le coin de la rue. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Il se sentait comme un adolescent lorsqu'ils se réunissaient, c'était comme s'ils rattrapaient toutes ces années perdues. Un peu tremblant, Seamus scruta autour de lui et attendit.

\- Tu es en avance, chaton.

Seamus sursauta et deux lèvres le capturèrent. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser et après avoir savouré cet instant, il se détacha de lui, le dévorant des yeux. Sa peau noire, ses yeux si profonds, ses cheveux frisés, sa grande taille et ses lèvres... Ses putains de lèvres...

\- Tu es fou, chuchota Seamus avec un petit rire. On est dehors !

\- Allez, on est dans une petite ruelle, déserte et sombre… Personne ne nous a vus. Qui sait, on pourrait même s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le noir et…

\- Tais-toi crétin ! Attends qu'on soit chez toi avant de me sauter dessus, sourit l'Irlandais en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi...Dean.

Ils reculèrent d'un pas contre un mur et s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Dean Thomas plaqua l'homme de sa vie contre le mur et fondit au creux de son cou. Pressés l'un contre l'autre leurs mains se griffaient, Seamus haletait déjà de plaisir, pressé de rentrer dans l'appartement de Mr. Thomas.

_Clic. Clic._

Á quelques mètres plus loin, le reporter se redressa, cacha son appareil photo dans son sac puis transplana dès que les deux hommes bougèrent. Et dire qu'il comptait simplement demander à Mr. Finnigan son avis sur le dernier attentat des Héritiers Noirs ! Il était tombé en réalité sur un sujet bien plus intéressant… En tant qu'héros de guerre et travaillant avec les moldus dans un poste récemment plus haut gradé, il n'était quand même pas n'importe qui !

L'homme effectua un rictus satisfait et se dirigea vers le bureau de presse où il travaillait. Cette fois, il avait le scoop de l'année ! Sa supérieure, Preciosity Snaper allait ronronner de plaisir en voyant ses photos. Si tout allait bien, l'article sortirait demain et deviendrait un des plus grandes scandales de la presse people sorcière anglaise pour bien longtemps…

* * *

**L'homosexualité n'est et ne sera jamais un crime.**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter ou à envoyez un message privé, cela fait toujours plaisir et c'est notre unique gagne-pain en tant qu'écrivain.**

**Á bientôt !**


End file.
